Sicily Pure-Winter
Sicily Pure-Winter '''is one of the students in Class 1-A. Personality Sicily is very straight-forward despite her appearance, and seem to often speak her mind whenever spoken to. She can approach people seemingly without a second thought with a conversation in mind, even though she can otherwise be easily caught off-guard. In fact, she often appears to doze out whenever she does menial tasks. One of her most unexpected sides of personality - she is extremely fond of video games and they're a serious business to her. She seems to be extremely knowledgeable about all kinds of video games that exist, and more than expected about games that have been released less than a week ago. She never dozes off when playing a video-game, either. She also has an aversion to violence, which naturally fits her power. She will speak against using violence as a solution first, even if it would put her or her allies at a disadvantage, but won't interfere if they can handle it. Even though, she does use her ability only as a last ditch effort or as a way to entertain herself. There's something... weird in her behaviour when she dozes off, though it's difficult to put a finger on it. History Sicily's place of birth is not known, she was adopted by some immigrants from Kaminoyama and from little age she has shown an incredible skill in working with computer - in fact, she has learned Japanese within a month of her first commune with the computer. Moreover, any machinery seems to work better if she's present and in a good mood, even if she did click her tongue very strangely every now and then. Her guardians did immediately notice this weird talent in their adopted daughter, but it brought them no harm and, if anything, prevented breaking of many electric appliances in their home and for this they have been thankful enough to overlook this weirdness and raise her as they would their only child. She grew addicted to video-games since she was eight and was a hardcore gamer - even if she used Commune to receive hints from computers, no one could tell if she did it, so she quickly has risen to the top of all illegal video-game tournaments. That's where her past starts to blur. But, once, she stopped behaving like she used to. She grew distant to her guardians, had trouble recalling names, has forgotten where things should be... A case of amnesia, her guardians assumed, and just continued living while re-building her memories. Her personality has changed still, and she no longer could Commune with Machines... Her guardians assumed that due to the loss of this ability she has lost her memories, and tried to find someone who could reawaken it or, at least, fix her. When she was 16, she received an invitation from Senki Academy. What was weird, that she knew the place. Her face shone with the most sincere smile when she agreed to go there. Powers and Abilities '''Decem Expromit Or Ten Pledges. This ability is a set of supernaturally binding rules, which allows its user to solve their problems without any violence. To Challenge someone, Sicily needs them to hear or read this sentence: "Iuro per plegios." It does need to originate from her, and it can inadvertently Challenge someone else if in written form. The Challenged, whoever they are, innately know the full set of rules. This ability does not work on objects that lack sentience. -> Primo - neither the User nor the Challenged can attempt to bring harm, take life or claim others' belongings without their conscious agreement. -> Secundo - the User can only resolve their conflicts through games. -> Tertio - the User and the Challenged bet something that they agree is of equal worth. -> Quarto - as long as bets are of equal worth, anything can be bet. -> Quinto - the Challenged has the right to choose the game. -> Sexto - any bets made under Decem Expromit must be upheld. -> Septimo - the User can represent a group in conflict and gain authority to make bets with their collective belongings. -> Octavo - if a group are the Challenged, they can participate separately or choose a person to represent them, as per Septimo Pignus. -> Nona - any attempt to disobey the rules that is witnessed is grounds for an immediate defeat. -> Decima - the Challenged stay so until they faced the Challenge and either has won or has lost and even then, Sexto Pignus can't be dishonoured. Addendum -> You can't bet something you don't have - an attempt would cause a terrible headache that's hard enough to make a generic human visibly wince. -> If one bets their powers and loses, they don't lose the power - instead, their power becomes subconsciously restricted as per Sexto Pignus. If they in any way use their powers despite the subconscious block, it will be broken. Critical stress and half-death situations would also break the block. -> Conduits of powers that are lost in a bet stop being so until re-possessed by their former owners. Equipment High-end Gaming PC; Samsung Galaxy J3. Trivia She lives in Room 140 of the Yuri Dormitory. She is played by Shizen Ozoku IdealFork Iffy. Category:Students Category:Students in Class 1-A Category:Female Students Category:Female Students in Class 1-A Category:Females Category:First-Year Students Category:Active Characters